robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimlaad43/The Wiki's favourite and least favourite robots
Deadline When's the latest you can post a list? I have a new Top 18 Robots, but I haven't updated my list yet on the wiki, which I'd like to do first. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to wait until enough people have submitted their votes. I will wait for you. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Results Well, the results are in. What do people think of the result. Any surprises? Jimlaad43(talk) 14:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :I think they went well, myself. The top three were all great choices to take them (With all three of them being on my list of my all-time favourites. :P), and it was nice to see lesser-known robots like Cassius and Onslaught receive a little recognition. It would've been nice to see Mortis and Killerhurtz place higher though, and I had no idea Tornado was that unpopular, to be honest- it's a good machine. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::The fact Tornado got most disliked and is the lowest on main part is pretty funny. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:24, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. Not saying it's a bad thing, but it was admittedly a bit surprising when you've got robots like T-Wrecks and Piece de Resistance and B.O.D. about. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::My favourites and least favourite got absolutely nowhere, but that's probably accurate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:33, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, M2 was the highest robot with one vote. What didn't help Tornado was that 3 people listed Razer as their favourite, we all knew that Tornado was a marmite robot anyway. I wasn't Expecting Chaos 2 to come third though, or Firestorm to win, let alone with such an enormous margin. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I voted for both Firestorm and Diotoir. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm quite on the fence about Firestorm. It's cool that it got so many OotA's, but I find it annoying how they would immobilise robots like Crushtacean, Barbaric Response and Ripper, and just leave them alone, rather than having some more fun. There's also the fact that they're extremely difficult to beat, which is quite annoying. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You know, I don't see what's wrong with being difficult to beat. Generally, that's a sign that you're good at what you do. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :You mention those robots, but Tsunami did what you said, and tried to have fun, and it came back to bite them. Firestorm got it right in those cases. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I seriously hope this hatred of Tornado has nothing to do with the Series 6 Grand Final (and purely that). I doubt it is, though, since I trust the wikia to not be like YouTube, full of whiny Razer fanboys. Seriously, I WOULD have voted, and I would have put Tornado fairly high, but aside from it, Firestorm and Razer, I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you what my favourite robots were....sorry. CrashBash (talk) 17:24, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's fine. My lack of liking for Tornado came before the S6 final, when I first watched S4 and they beat Gemini. I liked the cage, it was a great idea, but they called it an Anti-crusher frame, and failed to use it against Snake Bite, so it was just an Anti-Razer frame. They were deaf to anyone that the scoop was bad against Bigger Brother and were given an easy run in Series 7 when the much more exciting Storm 2 got evil draws. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:05, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, personally I'd argue the "easy run" is just a means of favouring the defending champion, so it wasn't limited to Tornado. But still, fair enough. CrashBash (talk) 18:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure I'd agree with the 'easy run' for all defending champions. Roadblock came up against Killerhurtz and Onslaught and nearly binned it in the Trial, Panic Attack had a lot of trouble with X-Terminator, Chaos 2 admittedly had an easy heat in Series 4 but it was arguably quite a challenge in Series 5, S.M.I.D.S.Y. and The Steel Avenger; and Razer's heat was quite straightforward but then I can't really think of many robots in Series 6 that would have posed it a threat (maybe Anarchy, 259 and Supernova would have been tougher fights from the unseeded robots). At least Cyrax and Tetanus were difficult to get to grips with (if Razer had fought Tetanus instead of Raging Reality). As it was, Tornado's run was probably easiest, especially in its heat. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::The whole point of the "No moving weapons rule" was to stop another victory by a rambot, so why would they do that? It was an anti Storm 2 rule, not an anti Rambot rule that robots like Stinger and Mr Nasty got caught out by. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, in theory it should have been an easy run. I doubt the producers could have predicted Roadblock's scare in the trial, or Chaos 2's against S.M.I.D.S.Y....but then again, as I'm sure you're aware, I have my fair shares of problems with stuff the producers did. CrashBash (talk) 18:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Even in Series 4, the champion still might've had to fight the 17th seed and near-Grand Finalist King B3. My main beef with Tornado isn't the Series 6 Grand Final, I thought that was a great battle. My beef is with Robot Wars Extreme, and how almost every episode had one or two battles with Tornado in it. Crushtacean, Barbaric Response etc would have been easy pickings for Firestorm, it could've toyed around with them safely. I'm not against Tsunami for taking the risk, but it would make less sense than Firestorm messing around, as X-Terminator could've (and did) made a mess of it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't surprise me that Tornado got first place. The one-shot robots that fell apart and performed abysmally, while more deserving of it, are very obscure, whereas a ubiquitious robot like Tornado who made its biggest impression in the final battle of Series 6, everyone has heard of that. It and Typhoon are the only politically-charged members of the bottom 15, which I'm happy about. I'm more surprised at Typhoon being there after GC rebutted some of the talking points from S7. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:54, December 3, 2013 (UTC)